Na pele
by YKT
Summary: O mundo das tatuagens era mais complexo do que se podia imaginar. KibaHina. PRESENTE PARA O MR. MONTAGH! \XD/ Rated T por linguagem.
1. Chapter 1

Com o braço, Kiba limpou a testa molhada de suor. Estava um dia bem quente, e ele começava a perceber que vestir roupas pretas para ir para o trabalho, por mais legais que fossem, não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

"Espero que não tenhamos muitos clientes hoje." Falou para ninguém em particular.

Uma risada alta. "Do que está falando? Nós ganhamos por comissão."

"Bem, não adianta aparecerem clientes aos montes, se todos vão estar suando. Isso dificulta para caramba."

"É por isso que a gente limpa a pele antes, un!" Uma piscadela marota e uma acotovelada masculina fizeram Kiba grunhir.

"Pervertido... Só está querendo ver garotas de biquíni implorando 'Por favor, no quadril!', não é?"

"Desde que não sejam ideogramas, un." O outro estremeceu, sacudindo a cabeça loura. "Não me importo se a garota estiver usando fio-dental, ideogramas me fazem querer vomitar." Apontou discretamente para o rapaz curvado sobre uma mesa de madeira, os longos cabelos negros presos balançando ao vento artificial produzido pelo ventilador. "De qualquer forma, o Neji adora fazer ideogramas, não é? Deixemos para ele."

"Vamos parar com o papo e trabalhar?" Neji sugeriu sarcasticamente, levantando os olhos ao ouvir seu nome.

"Trabalhar? Acabamos de abrir, nem todo mundo chegou ainda, un!"

"Isso lá é problema meu, Deidara? Desenhem um pouco para treinar, então. Aquele filho-da-mãe do Sasori acabou de me ligar dizendo que não vem. Vamos ter o trabalho dele para fazer hoje."

"É, Dei. Vai treinar um pouco, a última garota não gostou de você."

"Ela queria um vulcão sem lava saindo! Qual era a graça? Só ia ficar legal se estivesse em erupção e cuspindo magma para tudo quanto é lado, un!" Deidara protestou, aborrecido com a lembrança.

"Ela queria daquele jeito, Deidara! Quem liga se ia ficar estranho? Devia ter um bom motivo para ela querer aquilo, senão ela não ia querer tatuar!" Kiba resolveu afastar-se lentamente, prevendo uma guerra de tintas e agulhas especiais para tatuagens.

"Neji, faz parte do dever de um tatuador avisar a pessoa se a tatuagem vai ficar borrada com o tempo ou coisas assim, não faz? Por que avisá-la de que o que ela quer vai ficar ridículo é condenável?"

"Só você para dizer uma coisa dessas! Se todo mundo pensasse assim, quantas pessoas você acha que já teriam dito que a sua tatuagem de passarinho explodindo é insana e horrorosa?"

"Ah, cala a boca! Nem você, nem o Danna e nem ninguém sabe o que é arte, un!" Ele apoiou-se em uma estante com fotos de referência, parecendo cansado. "Droga, agora até eu fiquei com calor."

Vendo Neji erguer as sobrancelhas e voltar a desenhar, Kiba experimentou dar um passo para mais perto, mas recuou de novo quase imediatamente.

"Ei, Neji! Por que é que o ventilador está virado para VOCÊ, apontando para a SUA cara, hein?!"

O pequeno sino na porta tocou no exato instante em que Deidara pulou na direção de Neji. Assim que olhou na direção da porta para verificar, esperançoso, se Sasori miraculosamente teria conseguido tirar a bunda da cadeira e ir trabalhar, o sol fortíssimo do meio-dia atravessou a vitrine e fez os olhos de Kiba doerem.

"Merda." Ele sussurrou, tanto pela momentânea cegueira quanto pelos dois companheiros que pareciam interessados apenas em acertar socos um no outro.

"B-Bom-dia..." É. Pela voz, definitivamente não era Sasori. Lentamente voltando a conseguir enxergar, exceto pela mancha verde-fluorescente impressa na sua retina, Kiba mirou a cliente.

"E aí?" Ele respondeu, perguntando-se apenas depois de ter falado se era mesmo o melhor jeito de saudar uma garota de aparência tão educada e rigorosa. Em uma tentativa de salvar a situação, estendeu a mão do jeito mais formal que pôde. "Meu nome é Kiba, sou um dos tatuadores deste estúdio."

A garota pareceu receosa em apertar a mão à sua frente, sem parar de relancear a bagunça de lápis, papel-vegetal, tubos de tinta e sabe-se lá mais o quê que Deidara e Neji estavam fazendo. "D-Desculpe, acho que n-não escolhi o melhor horário..."

"Ahn, não ligue para esses dois." Kiba murmurou, incerto. "Hum, eles estão, hã, tendo uma briga de artistas. Sabe como é, um gosta de imagens em escala de cinza e o outro de coloridas, e, hum, começaram a querer realmente, er, defender seus ideais." A garota parecia cada vez mais chocada. "Porque, sabe, a gente leva isso realmente muito a sério."

"Ah." Ela fez, os olhos claríssimos indicando que não acreditava que a questão era motivo suficiente para os dois se xingarem tão animadamente.

"Então, senhorita!" Kiba exclamou em desespero, tentando mascarar a imensa tempestade de palavrões com sua voz. Desistindo de esperar um aperto de mão, resolveu passar o braço pelos ombros (minúsculos, ele notou) da garota e puxá-la para longe dos dois. "O que gostaria de tatuar?"

"B-Bom, na verdade, eu queria m-me informar sobre tatuagens... Antes de f-fazer uma..." Ela gaguejou baixinho, o vestido florido farfalhando a cada passo.

"Ah, sim, claro! O que acha de ver alguns dos nossos books, com fotos de tatuagens feitas pelos nossos profissionais?" Respondeu prontamente, sentindo vontade de tapar os ouvidos da garota por causa da baixaria da briga _("Pelo menos EU não pareço uma mulher!; "NÃO PARECE UMA MULHER?! Na primeira vez que eu te vi eu quase te convidei para ir para um motel, seu andrógeno!"; "E você acha que o pau de QUEM ficou duro quando o Kiba te apresentou para a galera, hein?!"; "SEU PERVERTIDO!"; "VOCÊ TAMBÉM QUIS DORMIR COMIGO!"_). "Venha, vou lhe mostrar um dos meus."

Fazendo o maior barulho possível, Kiba desarrumou a estante inteira, à procura do álbum mais barulhento que encontrasse. Por fim, arrancou um de capa retangular em tons de um rico castanho e preto e entregou-o para a garota.

"O-obrigada." Para o constrangimento do rapaz, a primeira tatuagem era a de uma mulher provocantemente vestida de enfermeira.

"Beeeem, acho que você não gostaria de tatuar algo assim, não?" Ele tentou rir, envergonhado, enquanto virava a página. Felizmente, as outras tatuagens eram bem mais... aceitáveis.

"Que bonito." Ela sorriu para as imagens de libélulas, grandes flores rodeadas de dragões, carpas coloridas.

"Todo mundo sempre tatua o que é importante na própria vida. Algumas tatuagens não são suficientes para deduzir a história, mas é muito normal homenagear os entes queridos e todas as pessoas próximas." Kiba explicou, um pouco mais aliviado ao sentir que a briga esfriara e os dois conversavam mais calmamente. "Eu só não acho uma boa idéia tatuar coisas efêmeras ou sem garantia, como o nome do namorado ou namorada. Meu amigo riscou a tatuagem inteira com uma faca depois que terminou com a namorada, e hoje tem uma cicatriz enorme nas costas. Não é aconselhável." E também não era aconselhável falar uma coisa daquelas, como Kiba notou ao vê-la estremecer ligeiramente. "Mas tem gente que faz e está junto até hoje." Acrescentou rapidamente.

"Alguém importante para mim...?" Ela repetiu, olhando para o nada enquanto refletia.

"Pois é. Tipo um irmão ou um amigo." Sorrindo, Kiba mostrou-lhe a tatuagem de um simpático cachorro com a língua de fora no lado de dentro do pulso. "Esse é o Akamaru. Desde que eu me entendo por gente, somos amigos. Sabe, crescemos juntos."

"Ele é uma gracinha!" Ela exclamou, maravilhada a ponto de tocá-lo suavemente no braço, admirando os detalhes da tatuagem.

"Aquele cara ali..." Kiba apontou para um Deidara com as mãos atrás na cabeça e uma expressão levemente mal-humorada. "Tatuou isso para mim. Eu pedi para ele porque ele é forte para caramba e ficou segurando meu braço enquanto tatuava, porque essa é uma região sensível e que dói bastante. Eu ficava puxando o tempo inteiro." Ele riu com a lembrança, e nesse momento, a garota corou e afastou pudicamente as mãos, como se tivesse feito algo indecente e estivesse envergonhada.

"Não tenho n-nenhuma experiência para f-falar, mas... Vocês dois parecem tatuar m-muito bem."

"Obrigado." Ele alargou o sorriso. "Ah, me esqueci de falar: não costuma dar problema com homens, mas há preconceito para com mulheres com tatuagens. Se você tivesse que aparecer em uma ocasião muito formal e a tatuagem fosse na nuca, seria fácil escondê-la colocando o cabelo por cima, por exemplo."

"E-Enten..."

"HINATA-SAMA?!" Os dois se sobressaltaram.

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Neji encarava a garota incrédulo, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que gostava de torturar animais cortando suas patas ou coisa assim.

"Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo em um estúdio de tatuagem?" Ele indagou autoritariamente.

"Eeeei, cara, ela entrou há um tempão e só agora você a reconhece?" Deidara ralhou ("_Ah, então vocês PERCEBERAM que tínhamos uma cliente, seus cornos filhos-da-mãe?_", pensou Kiba, arreganhando os dentes), sendo solenemente ignorado.

"Ah... Bem..."

"Hinata-sama, está pensando em fazer uma tatuagem?"

"Não pronuncie a palavra como se fosse 'aborto', é disso que consiste sua profissão, un!" Insistiu Deidara, parecendo ofendido.

"Peraí, Neji..." Kiba ergueu a mão. "E daí que ela quer fazer uma tatuagem? Apesar de tudo, o corpo ainda é dela."

"Vou pedir para que não se intrometa." O outro cortou, ainda encarando a garota.

"D-Desculpe... Nii-san..." Ela abaixou humildemente a cabeça.

"Peraí, peraí! Como assim, 'desculpe'?" Kiba interrompeu, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, surpresa. "Não sei que relação vocês dois têm, mas o Neji definitivamente não pode ser seu pai! Ele não tem a mínima autoridade para te impedir de fazer isso!"

"Não se intrometa, Kiba!" Neji repetiu em tom de aviso.

"Faz assim..." Virando-se para a garota, Kiba tentou suavizar a expressão. "Pensa mais um pouco, tá? Se realmente quiser fazer a tatuagem e conseguir autorização para isso..." Frisou com sarcasmo, olhando de soslaio para Neji. "Volte e a gente faz. Além de mim, do Neji e do Deidara, esse cara que fez a tatuagem que eu te mostrei, tem um outro que não veio hoje chamado Sasori."

"Ah... Hum, hã... O-Obrigada..." Ela disse rapidamente, inquieta, e correu porta afora como se perseguida por mil demônios.

* * *

Hum, bem. É. Acho que ando assistindo Miami/Los Angeles Ink demais.

Sem comentários sobre o título.

Espero que tenha gostado, Mr. Montagh XD

Não há necessidade de deixar reviews.

Bye,

YKT \o\


	2. Chapter 2

O sino da porta tocou.

"Ah, você de novo, não!" Deidara reclamou, enquanto todos olhavam o recém-chegado.

"Qual é o problema? Vocês não ganham por comissão?" O rapaz retrucou zombeteiramente, estreitando os olhos escuros.

"Éééé, Dei, a gente não ganha por comissão?" Kiba cantarolou maldosamente, dando um soco leve na cabeça do outro.

"Caralho..." Ele murmurou baixinho, ao ver o cliente dirigindo-se ao balcão. "O que quer tatuar dessa vez, Sasuke? Uma borboleta sendo comida por uma cobra?" Sugeriu simpaticamente.

"Comida em que sentido?"

"O que você achar pior."

"Não." Gargalhadas brotaram de todos os lados do estúdio. "Depois de tatuar um dragão e um tigre se matando, VINGANÇA em letras góticas, um touro tribal, marcas de patas de cachorro, o logotipo do Metallica e o meu nome... Achei que era hora de algo mais cômico." Falou, tirando um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso do casaco.

"Ah, cara..." Deidara gemeu ao ver o papel, o que fez todos os tatuadores largarem o que estavam fazendo (para alívio de uma ou duas pessoas que estavam sendo tatuadas) e fossem espiar a imagem. "Você não pode estar falando sério, un... Chega de aloprar..."

"Haha! Isso aí, Sasuke!" Apoiou Kiba, e os dois bateram as palmas abertas. "Já estava na hora de fazer uma coisa legal assim! Todo mundo vai lembrar de você por isso!" Gargalhou, observando as duas cópias perfeitas de etiquetas de roupas com os vistosos dizeres 'RIGHT ARM' e 'LEFT ARM'.

"Ei, Kiba, acho que você é que vai ter que tatuar para mim. O Deidara não gostou da idéia..."

"NÃO! Eu tatuo sim, sua brabuletinha afetada." Deidara cortou, procurando um par de luvas. "Não vou perder esse dinheiro por nada, un." Mas estacou assim que o toque peculiar de seu celular encheu o ar.

"Deidara, desde quando você ouve Papa Roach?" Riu Sasuke, enquanto despia a blusa.

"Cala a boca." Ele replicou, interrompendo a letra de 'Getting away with murder' ao atender o celular. "Vai começando o serviço, Kiba. Alô?"

Kiba suspirou ao mesmo tempo que Neji. "Beleza, vamos ver... Onde vai querer?"

"Pergunta idiota, beep." Kiba ignorou o comentário, estudando as imagens.

"Espera aí, vou fazer uma cópia maior e depois o estêncil." Disse em tom profissional, indo até a copiadora.

Enquanto notava Deidara aparentemente sem saber o que fazer com a mão direita, colocando-a na cabeça e depois na cintura, Kiba ajustou o tamanho da imagem, inevitavelmente ouvindo a conversa.

"Aliás, como você conseguiu o meu... Hã? (...) Ele? Tá longe. (...) Sei... Tá... (...) Bom, acho que na segunda... Eu vou estar aqui na segunda, com certeza. (...) Então tá. (...) Ah? Tá, tá bom... (...) Beleza. Se cuida."

"Que pena que você vai ter compromisso na segunda... Eu ia te convidar para beber até cair no domingo." Kiba disse em tom brincalhão. Por um segundo, Deidara pareceu sobressaltar-se, mas logo recobrou a compostura.

"É uma pena, un." Ele sorriu. "O compromisso que eu tenho é inadiável."

* * *

Mais um capítulo... Apesar de eu ter a impressão de que está mais curto. o.o" Bem mais curto.

Bom, respondendo às reviews! XD

**Senhorita Dream:** Andrógeno é um cara que parece mulher. XD Desculpem, não pude resistir. O Deidara e o Neji eram perfeitos para ter uma briga dessas. Sim, no pulso deve doer mesmo. D8 Foi por isso que o Kiba tatuou a imagem do Akamaru lá, para demonstrar que ele era capaz de agüentar a dor para ter a tatuagem (não que você tenha perguntado...). 8D E, sobre a pergunta... É segredo. XD

**Srta. Abracadabra:** Ah, que estranho! Alguém que não gosta da Hinata! XD Só não é a coisa mais rara de achar porque o L existe. E é impossível odiar o L (que eu saiba). Muito obrigada! 83

**Mr. Montagh:** É, é um presente para você. XD Valeu pelos elogios, não sabe como eu fico contente quando você diz que gostou. 8D E é lógico que eu não deixaria daquele jeito, vai ter um final decente. XD

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, yay 8D

YKT XD


	3. Chapter 3

Aquela segunda-feira, contrariando todos os meteorologistas, começou como um dia chuvoso. E não deu sinais de que mudaria.

"E aí?" Kiba bradou alegremente, escancarando a porta do estúdio. "Muita diversão enquanto eu fui almoçar?"

"Nem imagina o quanto." Sasori respondeu monotonamente, sentado no pequeno sofá ao lado da parede e desenhando em uma folha A4.

"Se você tivesse chegado _um _minuto mais cedo, a última cliente ainda estaria aqui para te cumprimentar." Informou Deidara, despindo as luvas com estalos.

"Era uma garota usando fio-dental ou algo assim?"

"Não, era uma dama trajando uma casta saia abaixo dos joelhos, uma bata branca e uma jaqueta, un." O louro respondeu com voz teatral e dramática.

"Bata, bata, o que diabos é uma bata..." Kiba resmungou.

"Algo mais casto do que fio-dental, tenha certeza."

"Sei, e que tipo de tatuagem casta ela quis?"

Deidara lambeu os lábios e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Não lembro." Falou, dando as costas para o outro. "A gente só vai descobrir se ela vier aqui fazer outra tatuagem." E foi guardar os tubos de tinta, deixando um Kiba apatetado a encará-lo.

* * *

Caramba. Nem sei por que demorei tanto para postar. A fic já está quase pronta há uma semana, mesmo.

Whatever. Desculpem, mas não estou lá muito inspirada para fazer N/A ou qualquer coisa assim.

E desculpem por ser um capítulo tão curto o.o"

YKT


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata olhava para o pulso enfaixado com gaze e filme plástico. Minha nossa, tinha doído mesmo. E aquele rapaz, Deidara, era forte mesmo.

Cruzou as pernas, apoiando as costas no encosto do banco. Aquele parque vazio, com um grande nevoeiro formando-se a distância era um dos poucos lugares da cidade que ainda não tinham sido assolados pela chuva. Porém, ao fitar as árvores aqui e ali, as folhas balançando serenamente ao gosto do vento pluvial, ela quase conseguiu se esquecer do cuidado que teria que tomar dali em diante...

"Não quero nem ver quando chegar em casa... Se descobrirem..." Murmurou para si mesma. Teria que usar roupas com mangas compridas todos os dias, mesmo que a temperatura mínima fosse 27 graus. Graças a Deus pensara nesse detalhe, lembrando-se de que usava mangas compridas quase todos os dias, mesmo. Neji não repararia. Nem seu pai. Hanabi... Melhor evitá-la, pelo menos até que os leves choques de dor parassem.

Tocou os lábios, como se sentisse o gosto fresco das palavras que proferira ainda há pouco.

"_Ah, você veio mesmo!" Ele parecia muito animado ao saudá-la, mas Hinata recusava-se a aceitar a hipótese de que estivesse feliz em vê-la. "Eu ia te ligar agora mesmo, mas você é bem intuitiva, não?"_

"_Ah... S-Sim..." Ela correu os olhos pelo estúdio._

"_Ah, o Kiba foi almoçar, un." O louro disse, limpando uma bandeja metálica suja de tinta com um pano manchado. Ela sobressaltou-se e ruborizou, com uma desagradável sensação de que ele podia ler seus pensamentos. "E aquele filh... aquele preguiçoso do Sasori ainda não chegou. Depois diz que não gosta de esperar, un..." Pareceu sussurrar a última frase mais para si mesmo. "Para completar, o Neji não veio hoje, como eu te disse. Estou completamente 'Stand Alone'. Venha, vamos ver o que quer tatuar!" Convidou gentilmente, estendendo a mão._

_Sentindo-se estranhamente culpada por aceitar segurar a mão dele, mas com a atormentadora lembrança de que apenas encarara a mão do tatuador de antes (Kiba, correto?), Hinata desceu cautelosamente os pequenos degraus no centro do cômodo._

"_Tem a imagem aí?"_

"_S-Sim..." Tentando não parecer desesperada, ela vasculhou a bolsa atrás do papel dobrado, meio louca para encontrá-lo e meio desejando tê-lo perdido: na privacidade de seu quarto, estivera tão segura, mas agora a imagem parecia tão ridícula e impensada!_

"_Ora..." Ele sorriu ao segurar o já aberto papel, tremulamente oferecido, revelando a borboleta com pétalas de lírios no lugar de asas. "Muito romântico, senhorita." Distraído, ele passou os braços pelos ombros de Hinata e apertou-a contra si, em um gesto amigável que a fez corar. Ainda admirando a imagem, falou. "Como esperado da prima do nosso Neji, un!" Ela não pode deixar de notar o quão alto ele era, quando teve a cabeça afagada._

"_Hum... O-Obrigada..."_

"_Bem, bem!" Tão rápido que ela nem percebeu e subitamente enérgico, ele afastou-se e tirou uma caixa com diversos tubos de tinta de uma estante. "Já nos cumprimentamos, conversamos minimamente, já tivemos um bom contato físico, acho que é hora de nos apresentarmos formalmente, un. Deidara, prazer em conhecê-la." De repente, a mão dele estava novamente suspensa à frente dela._

"_Hinata... M-Muito prazer..." Ela gaguejou confusamente, apertando-lhe a mão._

"_Que nome bonito." Deidara comentou, curvando o canto esquerdo dos lábios. "Hinata, o lugar ensolarado. Bem, querida ensolarada, sente-se e me diga aonde vai querer!"_

'_Eu pedi para ele porque ele é forte para caramba e ficou segurando meu braço enquanto tatuava, porque essa é uma região sensível e que dói bastante.' Ecoou na mente dela._

"_N-Na parte interna do p-pulso direito, por favor."_

"_Oh, no pulso? É muito corajosa, dói bastante. Que bom que a tatuagem é pequena, pois seus pulsos são finos, un!" Ele falava rápido demais, o suficiente para deixá-la ligeiramente confusa. De repente, ele tinha desaparecido, após mencionar algo como 'estêncil'._

_Nervosa, ela remexeu-se na cadeira, ajeitando e alisando as roupas por pura paranóia. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente tinha decidido fazer aquilo._

"_Não se preocupe." A voz de Deidara disse, assustando-a. "O Kiba não demora muito, e o Sasori-danna também não. Se o Neji aparecer do nada, a gente segura ele, un."_

"_Obrigada..." Hinata agradeceu, pasmada._

"_Aqui, dê-me seu pulso." Ele apertou o papel vegetal contra a pele dela, retirando-o com cuidado depois. "Sou gentil com garotas, ainda mais com damas educadas como você. Vou tentar evitar dor desnecessária." Ao receber a piscadela dele, a hipótese de estar sendo cortejada passou pela mente de Hinata._

"_Obrigada..." Repetiu, enquanto ele calçava um par de luvas e organizava tintas e um aparelho absurdamente grande e cheio de fios, que ela rezava para não ser a agulha, em cima da bandeja._

"_Vai ter que ficar quietinha agora, un." Ele brincou, e para o pavor dela, apertou algum botão que fez a estranha ferramenta zumbir. "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, né?"_

_Hinata engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça em negativa. "Desculpe, só um minuto." Pediu fracamente. Imediatamente, o zumbido parou, a agulha foi esquecida na mesinha e Deidara apoiou os braços nos joelhos, encarando-a._

"_Que coisa ruim, você não tinha certeza." Ele sussurrou, mas em tom gentil. "E se eu não tivesse perguntado, o que teria feito?" Indagou, levantando o queixo dela com a mão enluvada._

"_N-Não s-sei..." Hinata articulou, sentindo que lágrimas inundavam seus olhos. Por algum motivo, os olhos azul-acinzentados dele faziam-na querer chorar._

"_Não foi uma boa resposta. Teria puxado o braço?" Ele sugeriu, ainda gentil._

"_A-Acho que si-im..."_

"_Puxar o braço não é uma boa idéia." Novamente, Deidara afagou a cabeça dela, do jeito que se faria com uma criança. "Essa borboleta não representa algo importante para você?"_

"_Sim! Representa!" Ela afirmou. Era o símbolo da sua coragem, a coragem que usara para contrariar Neji e tomar suas próprias decisões._

"_Importante o suficiente para querer tê-la para sempre marcada no seu corpo?"_

"_Sim..." Foi a resposta, mas Hinata não estava mais tão segura._

"_Sabe, sempre me pedem para tatuar imagens que signifiquem coisas importantes. Para todos os outros tatuadores também." Deidara voltou a apoiar as duas mãos nos joelhos. "Imagens em homenagem a amigos, familiares, pessoas que já morreram. Não acredito que alguém importante para você tenha morrido, caso contrário você estaria em casa, se afogando em lágrimas, e não aqui. Podem me chamar de preconceituoso, mas a verdade é que várias pessoas, principalmente garotas como você, agem assim."_

_Hinata sentiu que deveria balançar a cabeça, concordando. E de fato concordava._

"_Eu acredito que a verdadeira beleza está nas coisas efêmeras. E agora vem a pergunta: se eu penso assim, por que é que eu faço tatuagens, que são eternas... Ou quase eternas?" Ele sorriu, cruzando os braços. "Quem me arrastou para esse negócio foi o Sasori-danna. Nossas opiniões são divergentes, e ele acha que a beleza está na eternidade; portanto, esse é o trabalho perfeito para ele. Por algum motivo, eu aceitei vir para essa cidade e ser um tatuador também, mas decidi tatuar algo muito importante para mim. Se há algo que realmente quero que fique marcado no meu corpo, é isso." Para o constrangimento escandalizado de Hinata, ele despiu a camiseta, expondo peito, braços e ombros cobertos de tatuagens coloridas. "As outras tatuagens que tenho não são e nunca serão tão importantes quanto essa." Deidara virou-se para ela e apontou para a omoplata, para uma imagem de algo que parecia um pequeno pássaro de argila branca explodindo. "Isso representa a explosão. Não há nada mais breve, e portanto mais belo, do que uma explosão, do meu ponto de vista. Algumas pessoas acham ridículo e sem-sentido, dizem que é absurdo eu ter uma coisa dessas marcada na carne, mas eu não me importo! É algo importante para mim, e carregarei essa imagem com orgulho pelo resto da vida." Ele vestiu novamente a camiseta, encontrou os olhos dela e alargou o sorriso. "Querida ensolarada, essa borboleta é tão importante para você quanto esse pássaro explodindo é para mim?"_

_Hinata apertou os lábios, com a sensação de que estava tomando a decisão mais complicada da sua vida._

"_Sim." Disse por fim, fazendo-o sorrir._

* * *

É. Mais um capítulo. No mesmo dia. Na mesma meia hora. Na verdade, nos mesmo cinco minutos.

Eu não podia ter deixado tão pouca coisa para vocês lerem depois de uma semana sem postar. XD"

E sim, o Deidara não usou 'un' na última parte. Sei lá, ia acabar com o ritmo dessas frases tão profundas. Que seja.

YKT


	5. Chapter 5

"Hum?" Fez Kiba, enquanto folheava um dos books de fotos de tatuagens. Ao olhar na quarta capa, viu o nome "Deidara". "Ei, Deidara! Essa aqui ficou legal!" Comentou, acenando para o louro aproximar-se.

"Ah, essa? Também gostei, un." Deidara sorriu quando o outro apontou para a foto.

"Essa garota tinha bastante imaginação. Não sei se eu iria pensar em lírios no lugar de asas."

"Como sabe que foi uma garota que quis tatuar?"

"Bem, homens não costumam tatuar borboletas com asas de flores." Kiba levantou as sobrancelhas.

"É... Tem razão." No momento em que ele disse isso, Neji bateu a porta com estrondo. "E aí, Neji? Caiu da cama, é? Que cara é essa?"

Neji balançou a cabeça lentamente, lançou um olhar arregalado e perplexo para os dois e sentou-se na mesa, batendo a testa na luminária. "Ai, cacete." Murmurou, enquanto Deidara e Kiba abafavam risadinhas quase cuspidas.

"Que diabos há com ele?" Kiba indagou baixinho.

Deidara pareceu hesitar. "Não faço idéia."

O sino da porta tocou. Os dois viraram a cabeça, na esperança de que fosse um cliente, mas era Sasori.

"Ah, oi, danna."

"Fala, Sasori."

Antes que Sasori tivesse tempo para responder (o que era improvável), Neji agarrou-lhe pela gola da camisa.

"Vem comigo um pouco." Ele vociferou em voz baixa, puxando-o para a área onde ficava a copiadora. No caminho, Sasori lançou um olhar confuso para os outros dois, que responderam do mesmo modo.

"O que será que ele fez?" Perguntou Kiba, pensando em voz alta.

"Acho que algo bem ruim." Replicou Deidara, franzindo as sobrancelhas ("_Não sei do que está falando!"; "MENTIROSO!_"_; "Nunca vi essa garota, droga!"; "Eu deixei uma mensagem para você avisando que não podia!"_).

"Achei que você ia lá ajudar seu danna." Kiba sorriu marotamente, mas uma luz se acendeu nos olhos de Deidara.

"É." Com passadas largas e firmes, ele foi até onde Neji e Sasori discutiam. Afastando o ruivo, murmurou algo tão baixo que Kiba não pôde ouvir, mas que fez o queixo de Neji cair.

"Mas você é mesmo um..." Kiba nunca soube o que Deidara era, pois Neji decidiu socar o queixo do louro ao invés de completar a frase.

Enquanto todos observavam Neji amaldiçoando o mundo e depois desaparecer porta afora, um silêncio flutuou no ar.

"Não posso acreditar que fez isso, Deidara." Sasori falou após alguns instantes. "Você sabia que isso ia acontecer."

"Cara, ele ficou bravo mesmo." Comentou Kiba, ao ver o louro cuspir sangue na mão e observá-la atentamente.

"Pois é." Deidara disse, finalmente. "Mas eu faria de novo, com certeza. E, aliás, é o que farei." E sorriu, como se não fosse nada de mais. "Hum..." Fez, quando seu celular tocou. Limpando o risco de sangue que escorregava pelo seu queixo, foi até a estante com álbuns de tatuagens. "Alô?"

"Ei, Sasori." Kiba chamou, apalpando o bolso traseiro para ter certeza de que estava com a carteira. "Estou indo almoçar. Posso deixar só vocês dois tomando conta da casa?"

Sasori deu de ombros, ajeitando a gola da camisa com dificuldade. "Claro, mas não demore. Também pensei em ir almoçar, mas não podemos deixar só o Deidara aqui."

"Sim, sim, e você odeia esperar, ainda mais quando está com fome." O outro complementou, sorrindo ao sair do estúdio.

Depois de alguns segundos contemplando o céu, Kiba decidiu que caminho tomar. Iria para um restaurante simples e animado que conhecia há algum tempo, mas que era mais longe do que a maioria, pôr a conversa em dia com aquela garçonete bonita que dera pulinhos de excitação ao descobrir que ele era um tatuador. Neji não iria estar no estúdio para lançar-lhe olhares feios quando voltasse, com certeza. Só precisava inventar alguma desculpa para Sasori pela sua demora.

Enquanto caminhava, olhava curiosamente ao redor, observando as pessoas e imaginando qual seria a história de cada uma, um exercício que o deixava de bom humor e muito criativo na hora de fazer os designs de tatuagens.

Um cybercafé do qual não se lembrava chamou sua atenção. "Será que tinha esse letreiro gigante antes...?" Pensou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Porém, ao olhar para o interior do café, paralisou de forma ridícula, no meio de um passo.

"Essa garota...?" Depois de vasculhar um pouco a memória, decidiu entrar no café. Assim que o tamborilar irregular de teclados e o aroma de cappuccinos o atingiu, ele se lembrou. Sem hesitar, andou até a mesa da garota.

"Ué, você?" Sem a menor cerimônia, sentou-se à sua frente na mesa. Hinata, que estivera encarando o celular com expressão preocupada, sobressaltou-se e abafou uma exclamação de alarme. "Desculpe pelo susto." Kiba murmurou, sem-graça. "Sou um tatuador daquele estúdio que fica a mais ou menos uma quadra daqui."

"S-Sim! Eu m-me lembro!" Ela gaguejou nervosamente, fazendo gestos descuidados e quase derrubando a xícara de café. "V-Você me mostrou sua tatuagem do seu c-cachorro..."

"Não precisa me chamar de senhor... Desculpe, parecia que você ia fazer isso." Tardiamente percebendo como estava sendo grosseiro, desde o momento em que decidira sentar-se com ela, Kiba ficou constrangido. "Eu sou o Kiba."

"E-Eu me lembrava do seu nome, o Deidara-kun me co..." Hinata tapou a boca, arregalando os olhos. Ao fazer isso, permitiu ao rapaz vislumbrar um colorido no seu pulso que definitivamente não poderia ser a cor original da pele dela.

"Você..." Sussurrou, puxando a mão da moça forma ligeiramente rude, expondo a tatuagem de borboleta. "O celular... Você é que estava ligando?" Perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, preferindo encarar a xícara de café. "Eu... D-Desculpe, eu..."

"Com licença, estão juntos?" Os dois se separaram em uma fração de segundo quando a garçonete falou.

"Ah, hum..." Porque Hinata não parecia capaz de articular algo, Kiba tentou consertar a situação. "Ahn, mais ou menos... Um expresso, por favor. Só isso." Acrescentou antes que a garçonete perguntasse, o que a fez ir embora saltitando.

Kiba tentou reiniciar a conversa, mas ela desviou os olhos. Durante um minuto, deixaram os sons da máquina de café, risadas de outras mesas e pessoas digitando loucamente pesarem a sua volta.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou, assim que notou uma mão esquálida colocando uma xícara de café à sua frente. "Bem, então... Você é que fez essa tatuagem... Eu vi em um book do Deidara." Explicou em voz baixa.

"S-Sim..."

"Acho que o Neji descobriu." Ele não tinha tido a intenção de parecer ríspido, mas Hinata se encolheu.

"Sim. F-Foi ontem à noite..." Porque ela tinha arregaçado as mangas enquanto cortava legumes, mas não teve coragem de contar essa parte.

"Hum..." Kiba sorveu um gole do café, esperando que o fizesse sentir-se melhor. "Quando fez a tatuagem?"

"Há q-quatro dias..." ("Ou seja, segunda-feira.", pensou Kiba).

"Não devia deixar a pele exposta dessa forma, precisa cobri-la até que cicatrize." Ele suspirou, olhando sem nenhum interesse para a sua xícara. Colocou a mão em um dos muitos bolsos da calça. "Licença." Pediu, e, segurando a mão de Hinata da forma mais gentil que pôde, amarrou cuidadosamente um lenço ao redor do pulso fino. "E deixe assim, por favor."

"Mas s-se eu..."

"Entregue para o Neji. Não, pode ficar com ele, pensando bem." Percebendo que o café esfriava rapidamente, Kiba bebeu mais dois grandes goles. "Não sei direito porque carregava isso comigo. Pelo menos foi útil agora."

Hinata não soube o que responder, então começou a trocar a mão que segurava o celular nervosamente.

"Você é que estava ligando para o Deidara agora, não é?"

"S-Sim. Desculpe."

"A culpa não é sua. Pelo menos, não tanto." Uma melancolia de origem desconhecida atingiu Kiba, fazendo com que não medisse o peso de suas palavras. "Acho que você sabia que isso aconteceria. Mas o Deidara foi cúmplice. Quando você marcou de fazer a tatuagem com ele..." Ela entreabriu os lábios, surpresa, mas ele não notou. "Pediu para que fosse um dia em que o Neji não fosse trabalhar. E ele concordou em manter segredo."

Hinata apertou a xícara. A culpa empurrava sua cabeça para frente, deixava-a letárgica. Tudo o que queria era poder adormecer ali mesmo e nunca mais acordar. Ao lembrar-se de Deidara contando sobre o soco que Sasori quase levara, e sobre o soco que ele realmente tinha levado, como se fosse algo banal, sentiu a garganta entupir-se.

"Foi muito corajoso da sua parte."

Ela piscou. Sem pensar, ergueu os olhos e fitou o rapaz, que agora sorria suavemente.

"No pulso, hein? Agora você sabe como é." Abobalhada, ele o assistiu lançar-lhe uma piscadela marota e mostrar o próprio pulso. "Agüentar uma dor dos infernos por algo importante para você. O que significa essa borboleta?"

"M-Minha coragem..." Hinata limpou a garganta, sentindo-se confiante o suficiente para falar em alto e bom som. "Minha coragem para enfrentar tudo o que vier, e minha coragem para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Sem ser controlada ou influenciada por ninguém."

Kiba permitiu-se gargalhar, expondo caninos longos. "Gostei de ver. Essa é a coragem que importa." Subitamente, levantou-se, tomou o resto do café e bagunçou os cabelos dela. "Eu pago o seu também. Um presente meu por você ser tão valente."

Enquanto ele pagava, tudo o que Hinata fez foi, de boca aberta, organizar tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer na mente, sem poder acreditar em... bem, tudo.

"Vá para o estúdio sempre que quiser... Tem uma caneta?" Ela encontrou uma na pequena bolsa que carregava. "Mesmo que não queira fazer uma tatuagem. Estamos sempre abertos para gente que quer bater papo. Esse é o número do meu celular." Sem o menor cuidado, Kiba rasgou um pedaço da nota fiscal e entregou-lhe, apontando para o verso. "Pode deixar que eu aviso os dias em que o Neji não vai."

Assim que fez menção de ir embora, Hinata levantou-se de um salto e segurou-o por um dos pulsos, que, por coincidência ou não, era o tatuado.

"M-Meu nome... Meu nome é Hinata!" Ela conseguiu dizer, corando ante o olhar surpreso dele.

"Vou me lembrar disso." Sorrindo uma última vez, ele fechou a porta do café atrás de si.

* * *

Bem, respondendo reviews.

**Prisma-san:** Bom saber. XD Eu tenho aflição de piercings, mas também gosto de tatuagens. Eu também gostei do Deidara naquela parte XD

**neeBear:** Beeem... Não tinha sido exatamente essa a minha intenção, mas acabou que ficou mesmo meio DeiHina. o.o" Pois é, já está acabando. XD"

**FranHyuuga:** Eu sempre quis ver a Hinata contrariando o Neji, mas em todas as fics em que ela fazia isso, acabava virando uma semi-delinqüente/revoltada, e não a nossa linda Hina-chan D8 Então resolvi arregaçar as mangas e fazer meu sonho virar realidade. XD

**Srta. Abracadabra:** Por favor, me transforme em doce de leite em vez de geléia. Eu prefiro. XD O Deidara é sábio mesmo, yeah! Tem muita coisa para ensinar a nós, pobres mortais sem tatuagens. XD Que bom que você está gostando! 83

**Mr. Montagh: **E aqui está o próximo. XD Espero que tenha gostado. 8D

Então... Bye 8D

YKT


	6. Chapter 6

"... Ei... Neji..."

"Hum?"

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas. "O motor."

"O que tem ele?"

"Está super-aquecendo."

"O QUÊ?!" Kiba não sabia quanto a Sasori, mas ao bater a cabeça quase no porta-luvas, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais ia deixar de colocar o cinto de segurança.

"Graças a Deus estamos em uma estrada deserta!" Ele exclamou, irritado e com a testa dolorida. "Quem foi que te ensinou a brecar desse jeito?!"

Sem se preocupar em retrucar, Neji saiu do carro e levantou o capô. Vários palavrões bateram na lataria azul.

"SASORI!"

"Que merda, não fui eu quem ferrou o carro." O ruivo resmungou, sem sair do lugar. Aparentemente, _ele _tinha sido esperto o suficiente para colocar o cinto.

"Acho que ele quer que você ajude." Kiba falou, hesitante.

"Ah, tá bom." Sasori respondeu sarcasticamente, mas foi juntar-se a Neji.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Kiba saltou do banco, sentindo-se insuportavelmente ocioso.

"De qualquer forma, não estamos longe do lago. Vou ver se encontro um mecânico." Anunciou.

"Não precisamos de um mecânico. Posso dar conta disso."

"Eu não recusaria. Mecânicos parecem ser mais espertos do que você." Sasori alfinetou calmamente, fazendo Neji ranger os dentes.

"Apoiado."

"Ora, eu _sabia _que não tinha nenhum problema com a porra dos cilindros, só mandei trocar para o cara me deixar sair daquela bosta de casebre mal-ajambrado que ele chamava de 'oficina'!"

"Sem estresse, Neji... Vou procurar alguém que saiba fazer uma massagem relaxante, também..."

Riu baixinho quando uma nova enxurrada de palavrões foi exclamada em voz alta e clara. Pelo menos, agora tinha uma desculpa para ficar zanzando sem destino pelo bosque.

Enquanto tentava decidir-se por qual lado da bifurcação da trilha tomaria, seu celular tocou. "Já vai, já vai." Disse, tateando os bolsos. "Ergh..." Fez uma careta ao ler os dois primeiros algarismos do número. Só havia uma pessoa cujo número de celular começava com 93 que ligaria para Kiba. "Fala, Deidara." Saudou sem muito entusiasmo.

"Kiba, o que infernos vocês estão fazendo, un? Se perderam, é?"

"Não, o carro quebrou. O Neji está _tentando _consertar..." Os dois riram simultaneamente. "Quando a gente olha, parece até que é uma garota tentando fazer os outros acreditarem que entende alguma coisa de carros. 'A _porra _dos cilindros...!'" Imitou jocosamente.

"Se eu soubesse onde vocês se meteram e não tivesse coisas melhores para fazer, ia até aí dar uma aulinha sobre isso, un. Estilo 'For dummies'."

"Eu me lembro mais ou menos desse lugar. Quando eu era moleque, vinha para o lago pescar e trazia o Akamaru junto. Enquanto essa maldita bifurcação existir, nunca vou esquecer do dia em que pisei num puta formigueiro."

"Ah, você conhece essa região?" Kiba hesitou. Pelo tom de voz, tinha certeza de que os olhos de Deidara estavam brilhando.

"Dá para o gasto."

"Ótimo! Sabe onde fica uma clareira com uma casa para pássaros toda ferrada?"

"Uma de madeira?"

"Ou algo que algum dia deve ter sido madeira."

"Ao leste do lago?"

"O leste é para a esquerda ou para a direita?"

"Conheço."

"Vai para lá, un." E desligou. Encarando a tela de cristal líquido do celular, Kiba preferiu pensar que os créditos de Deidara tinham apenas acabado.

"'Vai para lá', é? Filho-da-mãe, então estou indo." Mas continuou caminhando com um sorriso mole no rosto. Caminhar era um ótimo passatempo, mecânico o suficiente para permitir alguns momentos de filosofia e ativo o suficiente para fazer suas pernas formigarem após mais de duas horas.

Porém, mesmo que tivesse andado vinte quilômetros sem pausa, não sentiria as pernas formigando ao chegar até a clareira, cerca de quinze minutos depois.

O que sentia não podia ser descrito de outro modo que não "surpresa". Talvez por Hinata estar ali de pé, a três metros de distância, olhando para o chão como se meditasse. Talvez por ela estar usando uma camiseta de mangas compridas, calças jeans e ter tido coragem de pôr um vestido rendado por cima do conjunto, e ainda assim estar bonita. Talvez por seus cabelos serem agonizantemente longos. Ou talvez por ela subitamente ter olhado para ele e sorrido.

"Olá, Kiba-kun." Cumprimentou casual e confiantemente.

"H-Hinata!" Ele gaguejou, os papéis trocados. "O que você está fazendo aqui? O Neji veio para cá hoje, você não sabia?"

"Sim, eu sabia que o Neji-nii-san viria." Foi a resposta estupidificante, impossivelmente corajosa. "Mas eu também sabia que você viria, Kiba-kun."

Kiba encarou-a por mais tempo do que seria considerado educado, indeciso entre estreitar ou arregalar os olhos. "Como?" Conseguiu perguntar.

Hinata sorriu. "O Deidara-kun me contou. Algo como 'pesca para acalmar os ânimos', não é?"

Ele crispou os lábios, incrédulo. "Está de brincadeira."

"De forma alguma."

"Então foi por isso que ele forçou eu e o Sasori a irmos no mesmo carro que o Neji?"

"Suponho que sim."

"Porque você e o Neji ainda não estão se encarando muito?"

"De certa forma."

"Então ele foi correndo até sua casa te buscar logo depois de dizer que ia fechar o estúdio?"

"Acho que deve ter dito isso."

"E... O carro... Não me diga que..."

"Ele morreu de rir quando me contou. Mencionou algo sobre um mecânico que era seu amigo e trabalhava pelas redondezas..." De um jeito particularmente doce e assustador, ela riu. Kiba olhou para o lado, como se temesse que Neji estivesse bem atrás de si e ouvindo tudo.

"E... Você... Quer falar comigo, então?"

Ela corou instantaneamente, desviando os olhos para a grama. Qualquer que tivesse sido o seu erro na escolha de palavras, Kiba repreendeu-se por fazer com que a aura de confiança ao redor dela se dissipasse.

"E-Eu... Eu só q-queria que... Só queria m-mostrar q-que..."

"Queria me mostrar que...?" Ele sussurrou gentilmente, tentando ajudar. Hinata respirou fundo, erguendo os olhos claros um tantinho.

"D-Da primeira vez em que nos falamos... Quando n-nos conhecemos..." Ela respirou fundo. "L-Lembra do conselho que vo-você me deu?" A voz dela baixou ainda mais, obrigando-o a se aproximar para poder ouvir. "Sobre t-tatuar a nuca. Por s-ser mais fácil d-de esconder." Instintivamente, Hinata deu um passo para trás. As sobrancelhas dela tinham agora um formato de arco, os braços entraram na frente do corpo.

"Cla... Não me diga que está pensando em fazer outra tatuagem." A sua surpresa foi tomada como reprovação, o que a fez desviar o olhar. "Simplesmente não dá para prever como o Neji reagiria a uma segunda."

"Não... E-Eu não..." Hinata titubeou. Ela pareceu dar de ombros, mas Kiba entendeu que queria apenas fazer com que os cabelos escondessem melhor os ombros.

"Se bem que..." Subitamente humilde, ele coçou a cabeça. "O corpo é seu. Foi mal, estou me intrometendo." Tentando sorrir do jeito menos idiota possível, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Sem problemas, eu tatuo para você." Disse simpaticamente, mas Hinata balançou levemente a cabeça.

"N-Não. Não é isso..." Repentinamente, ela estremeceu e arrepiou-se como se tivesse levado um choque, assustando-o também. "Ah, hum! E-Eu não quero te prender a mim p-por muito mais tempo!" Falou velozmente, tropeçando nas palavras.

Aparvalhado, Kiba observou-a virar-se de costas, puxar delicadamente os cabelos longos por cima dos ombros e pedir-lhe para chegar mais perto.

"Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando." Era o que ele planejava dizer, antes de relancear a imagem gravada na pele pálida. Abrindo e fechando os lábios, Kiba praticamente cambaleou ao enxergar orelhas peludas, pérolas, um cenário épico.

"Ah, não. Minha Nossa." Articulou com dificuldade ao entender a gravura como um todo.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Ele piscou duas vezes antes de olhar para a expressão sem-graça no rosto ruborizado de Hinata. "Eu n-não sei ainda o que está tatuado aí. O D-Deidara-kun não m-me mostrou." E isso fez Kiba boquiabrir-se por alguns momentos, até resolver gargalhar.

"Aquele corno não te mostrou?!" Ele riu idiotamente, sua visão turvando-se de lágrimas. Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, agarrou a garota pelos ombros e a puxou em sua direção. "Como é que você deixa, hein? Vou descer umas porradas naquele travesti invertido depois."

"M-Mas, Kiba-kun!" Hinata tentou. Apesar de atordoada com a proximidade dele, nem mesmo cogitou a idéia de empurrá-lo, cheia de decoro.

"Quer saber o que é?" Kiba parou de rir, mas manteve um sorriso largo no rosto. "Você sabe, lobos costumam uivar para a lua." Ele murmurou sem esperar resposta, encostando a testa na dela risonhamente. "Mas esse lobo é diferente. Ele uiva para o sol. E o sol..." Kiba parou no meio da frase, pensativo. "Hinata."

"S-Sim!" Ela exclamou prontamente, com a voz fina.

"'O lugar ensolarado'." Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas, satisfeito. "Esse lobo uiva para uma personificação do sol, Hinata." A expressão dela podia ser descrita como "horrorizada", mas mesmo assim ele riu. "Uma garota. Adivinha em quem o Deidara se inspirou."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse tendo muita dificuldade em processar as informações. "D-Deidara-kun... Então..."

"Esse lobo uiva para o sol, e esse sol preserva a lua nos olhos." Para evitar bufar diretamente no rosto dela, Kiba virou o rosto e gargalhou de novo. "Minha Nossa. Aquele maconhado."

Hinata permaneceu em um silêncio suave, olhando sem ver para algum ponto no peito de Kiba. "O lobo..." Sussurrou.

"Bem, acho que descobrimos o que ele queria que descobríssemos." Ele concluiu, divertido.

Rápido demais para que Hinata tivesse tempo sequer para corar, Kiba pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

Ignorando o rubor enfático no rosto abobalhado dela assim que se separaram, ele sorriu.

"Hinata?"

Como resposta, ela bateu os cílios algumas vezes.

"Vamos indo? Temos algumas explicações para dar para o Neji e socos para descer no Deidara."

Hinata desatou a rir, apertando a mão que ele lhe oferecera. "Você é o único que vai bater no Deidara-kun, Kiba-kun."

"Ah, é? Bem, então prepare-se. Vai ter que provar sua paixão para o Neji sem se preparar descontando antes no Deidara."

"Bem, não estou com medo dele." Ela disse, enquanto seguiam de volta pela trilha. O fato de não estar gaguejando surpreendeu Kiba, fazendo-o rir levemente. "Não importa o quanto ele me bronqueie, nunca vou me esquecer das coisas que são importantes para mim. Agora eu as tenho marcadas na pele."

* * *

Desculpem se ficou meia-boca. Eu estava em desespero para terminar essa fic, não agüentava mais tê-la como um assunto pendente. Acabou ficando grande demais para um capítulo, e pequeno demais se eu dividisse em duas partes.

Eu, particularmente, não fiquei muito satisfeita com esse final, mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor. Bem, que seja. Se eu tiver uma outra idéia, edito isso aqui.

Bom, é isso. Estou em o mínimo saco para fazer N/A. Valeu pelo apoio, gente. E espero que tenha gostado, Mr. Montagh.

YKT.


End file.
